devastation of thy soul
by king link
Summary: Link, a Hero in every incarnation - except this one. Born the Gerudo Tribe's king; the Goddess Farore has decided it was time, for at least one incarnation, he live a different life. But Demise's curse follows in the most unexpected way. - gerudo!link, hylian!ganondorf, rated m for sexual themes, violence, possible mild gore, and other dark themes. reader discretion is advised. -
1. beginning

ayyy i got the idea for role swapping ganon and link... idk. same triforce pieces though for them. idk man but. /shrug/ gerudo link is a cool and cute thing to me? lmao. enjoy!

i do not own the legend of zelda, only my writing and ideas.

* * *

 _"How could you do this to us, Sister Farore!? My chosen, being stuck with the Hero's Spirit!?"_

 _"It is the best choice - for all we know, it could break the curse, Sister Din!"_

 _"If you two are done arguing for once, Sister Din, Sister Farore; we must let fate run its course now. Sister Farore does have a point - though something tells me the cycle will only continue."_

* * *

The cycle was endless, never remembered in the next life by their chosen; only remembered as the latest legend in the saving of Hyrule. The Goddesses had their chosen one; each bearing a piece of the Triforce. Courage, bestowed upon Farore's charge of the Hero's Spirit, reborn. Wisdom, blessed to Naryu's daughter, Hylia's newest incarnation. And Power, gifted to Din's chosen, the King of the Gerudo Tribe.

Not unusually so, the hatred within Din's chosen one; wrought upon him by Demise's curse and his very soul, would often result in the destruction, or near destruction, of Hyrule. Farore's charge would stop him, but only with the help of Naryu's daughter.

This was not Din's fault, and her beloved sisters knew this. There was no way to override the curse, no way to cleanse it from their chosen ones. But Farore had an idea this time. She could not, would not sit idly by as her charge suffered each and every incarnation! Her poor Hero, locked in the eternal battle with Demise's evil, wrought upon him by a curse from a petty demon who just did not understand when enough was enough. Her power over life itself allowed her to switch the bodies of Link and of Ganondorf before either were born, giving the Gerudo a new king and Hyrule a new potential hero.

This angered Din and Naryu. To switch Link and Ganondorf, yet still claim the now Gerudo-born child as her charge, was an outrage! Farore simply answered; "It's the right thing in the end." Din could only mutter curses and statements of she 'hoped it was', but a glimmer of hope for breaking the curse was in her eyes - and hidden within the depths of Naryu's as well.

* * *

The tanned Gerudo woman gave birth to a small boy, the first in a century. The announcement of a new king rang with a party, the tribe celebrating happily. The tiny baby was not even able to open his eyes just yet, but he already held such a regal and delicate face. Softly, his mother kissed his forehead; christening his name to the Goddesses - mostly Din, though Farore heard her plea.

"Almighty Goddess of the Sands, please bestow your benevolence upon my little king: my Link."

It was ten years later that Link would show the first signs of a benevolent king. An old mother was dying, and Link himself said prayers over her and held her hand as she passed into the Goddesses' hands. The funeral pyre was lit for the woman and the young king allowed her daughters to weep upon him as he gave them gentle comforts. It was he who led the most successful raids, he who took care of the dying and sick with his own two hands. It was King Link who built new homes after old ones were destroyed, King Link who let the Gerudo come and go from his own palace like home as they pleased. It was King Link who broke usual traditions, instead preferring to head ceremonies himself in order to prove that whilst being the only male of the Gerudo, he was but as mortal and as normal as they.

Seven rains passed under his benevolent rule; and the young king decided on a trip to Hyrule for assistance. The Gerudo were rationing water more thinly than before, and some women were having fits of delirium from lack of proper water. He would plead his aide to their king and princess in search of water. The trip would take five days, the messenger who went beforehand having passed him knowledge of a lake two days away. Taking only the worst off, they sipped only enough to wet their throats and fight off delirium before settling for the night.

The rest of their trek was comforted by their king's confidence in his ability to procure water provisions for his people. Upon being greeted into the castle, the young king made specific mention not to steal a single thing, lest they be punished. The first meet was quite entertaining, seeing as the King of Hyrule expected a towering man and instead found the Gerudo King to be just a small child, just barely of age.

The princess, however, seemed almost expectant of this, and greeted him kindly. As was Gerudo tradition, he kissed her fingers with the utmost gentility that he could muster. His guards, or so the princess assumed they were guards, did the same for the king. The young king parted his lips to speak, keeping himself humbly bowed.

"Your Majesty of Hyrule, I wish to negotiate over some assistance for my people with you. My name is King Link of the Gerudo Tribe, and I humbly ask this assistance in your glorious presence."

The king of Hyrule was taken aback at his manners, and gently nudged him upward despite the warning glances from the tanned women surrounding him. The young king stood, keeping his head humbly bowed. His people would be at this king's mercy, so humility must be shown.

"A surprisingly humble king of a bunch of thieves. Tomorrow we shall start the negotiations, then. For now, my lovely Princess Zelda, will you show King Link where he will be staying? You know the room."

"Yes, father."

The Gerudo women were instructed to become familiar with the town layout, but not to take a single thing without paying for it - this was for the Hylian king's benefit, of course. They left at their king's word, and Zelda began to show the young man around.

"I have wondered, your Majesty-"

"Please, your Highness, call me by name. I would much prefer only the humblest of terms from such beautiful lips."

She flushed, but steadfastly continued; "Link- how are your people housed? I presume the deserts are harder to build stable houses upon?"

He laughed - and she flushed more, feeling stupid as such a deep, rich laugh rang out of the gold-clad king.

"While not as extravagant or heavy as a Hylian home, our houses are stable and have foundations, yes. They are made of wood and cloth, excluding my home - built many centuries ago, it is made of great stone and marble, carved elegantly. I do not keep it all to myself, for if a house burns or breaks down, until a new one is made my people can stay in my own home. I allow people to come and go from my home as they please."

"That is very generous of you, your Maj- ... Link. My apologies, it is strange to call one of noble blood by name. If I am to call you Link, then you should call me Zelda."

The young king bowed humbly. "But you see, your Highness, I am not worthy enough to even know your name on such an intimate level."

Childishly, the princess stamped her foot lightly into the ground, a pout crossing her features. The sight made another laugh come from the young king, her pout growing.

"But it's not exactly fair..!"

"Alright alright, Zelda. If that is what you wish."

The sound of her name made her flush lightly, but soon she regained her dignified composure.

"Well then, Link- shall I show you to you room? You must be tired from such a long journey."

"I am more concerned for my people than I am tired," came the soft reply. Her white fingers hesitated for a mere moment, before lightly grasping tan ones instead.

"You are a humble and noble king. The Gerudo are lucky to have you as their king, Link. I will do all it is in my power to persuade father to assist you."

A smile spread across his lips at the determination in her tone, and Link let off a soft laugh.

"You are a wise and kind princess, Zelda. I would be forever in your debt."

Slyly, she quipped; "With interest?"

Rolling surprisingly blue eyes, he grinned. "With interest."

* * *

please r&r with critiques, what you like / dislike, ect. new chapter should be up as soon as i can get it, seeing as i'm doing this from a really dumb touch screen phone lmao. thanks in advance! see ya next time.


	2. ideas

so! i saw some overwhelming appreciation for this story and i figured an early update is in order, since i have so much to write about in this 'tale', so to speak. so here's the next chapter! enjoy.

disclaimer; i don't own anything but my own story.

* * *

Moonstone fingers stroked through the strawberry locks peppered with strands of desert gold, soothing the king's scalp in an attempt of comfort. Knowing she would hear the plight of his people once more during the negotiations the very next day, Zelda could not help but inquire as to what, exactly, did the proud Gerudo race need from the Hylians.

"We have lost quite a few due to dehydration, and for many moons our people have been starving themselves of the precious jewel that is water. Desert sun is harsh, princess, and it has been causing fits of pure delirium in our people. ... My own mother, Goddess bless her soul, has even passed from providing me, instead, with her share of water. I refused it, but she refused to drink any at all. Out of her own stubborn care for me, I lost her... We gave her the traditional funeral pyre and burnt away the very body until the bones became ash."

Delicately, her pale finger wiped along his cheek; ridding the oceanic eyes of the Gerudo king of the unfitting crystal tear that dared to show itself. A quick observation by the princess led her to figure that his father's Hylian genetics showed as much as his mother's Gerudo genetics: his hair was red, but it was a strawberry tone instead of one of fire like the Gerudo, with strands of gold that only a Hylian can produce. His eyes were also not amber, but instead an ocean gold.

"Do not fret, little king... Your people would not think any less of you for taking a moment to mourn her passage. You are a strong young man and she must have been a wonderful woman for raising such a lovely king."

A smile - tainted with slight bitterness and crystalline fluid in his ocean eyes. "You really are a kind, noble princess, Zelda..."

Her moonstone face had a light, small smile wrought upon it, an assurance that the king could at least confide in this one female Hylian if he could trust no others. "As I have said, you are a wonderful king, Link... I daresay your people must adore you."

"Oh?" A childish grin formed upon tanned skin - Zelda knew what this meant. They were both just freshly turned adults, yet their souls were still young and childish; carefree even. "Adore me, huh? So do you adore my handsome self?"

Giggles permeated the room as he playfully flexed in a myriad of extremely stupid poses before he couldn't hold back his own laughter. The chorus of mirth grew until both could not breathe, and soon they relaxed and resumed pleasant conversation.

"Not with actions like that, Link." He grinned lopsidedly at her response, before he sat upon the bed that would temporarily house his sleeping form for the few days he was here in Hyrule.

"Your laugh is quite beautiful, princess. It is much better than that tiny smile you wear - you seem genuinely happy to laugh."

In order to buy time to respond properly, she averted her eyes and trailed fingers over the blanket that would soon cover the Gerudo king at night, warming his tanned body to protect him from the cold of Hyrulean nights.

"I wish I could. Unfortunately... Father is not pleased with my denial of my suitors. Nor is he pleased with my wish to tend to the people first, military second. The way he acts, you think it would be any second now that the we would be attacked by another kingdom. Our military is perfectly fine, and always alert, so why can't he think of our peoples' needs first? Or mine?"

A frown crossed Link's face, marring him with concern. With no hesitance did he wrap his arm around her shoulders, his skin warm and the golden band around his arm cool to the touch. She caved into his chest; tears she did not realise she was holding back slipping into the warmth of his light tunic - soft enough to be comfortable but light enough for typical Gerudo days.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, I solemnly swear that if it comes to it; I will offer my own hand in marriage to you if it helps cement the negotiations and keeps those Hylian suitors off of your dear back. Our peoples could be closer, and you would be able to care for your beloved people without my or your father's interference."

Conviction was cemented in his voice; and despite Zelda having only just met Link, she felt like his words was just the right idea. If him exchanging his hand to unite their kingdoms and to let Zelda tend to her people as he tends to his own... No, it wasn't just the right idea: it was the perfect idea.

His fingers stroked through golden locks, lightly braiding a section so that it hung over her shoulder. She sniffled, hiccuped lightly; but she felt so much better.

"That's... Actually a perfect idea..."

"Hm?"

She smiled lightly before touching the small braid his skilled fingers gifted her. "You offer your hand in marriage to me. My people and your people unite, there would be no more strife between the Hylians and the Gerudo. Your people would get the assistance they need, my people would be tended to by a wonderful king, the military would be stronger if your people also assisted with them, and you and I would have no need to worry about anything else."

Link mulled it over, crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment, he gave a lopsided smirk.

"Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule - are you saying you love me after such a short time together~?"

She flushed, covering her face. "I-I did not mean it like that!"

He laughed, patting her shoulder. "Of course. I was only teasing! Relax, Zelda. But you are correct - it is a perfect plan to solve both of our problems. So, mayhaps I ask for such a thing tomorrow?"

She smiled, delicately taking his hand in her's - a sign of friendship, a promise. "Definitely, Link."

* * *

there you guys have it! early update, guys. i wasn't gonna update for another week or two but your support was really nice to see! so here's the next chapter. if it's a bit shorter i'm sorry, i'm doing it on a phone. well! enjoy anyway, okay guys? see you next time!


	3. author's note

hey! so i haven't updated this fic in like forever.

i lost writing muse for the original line of plot and re-reading, it went too fast too soon. i'm going to rewrite this, so expect a new version rather soon!

the current version will stay up only for archiving purposes.

thank you for being interested in this original draft, and hopefully you'll all follow the new one!

thanks loves,

~ king link


End file.
